Do You Remember
by nickybear5
Summary: This is a story about Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore and the conflicts they face after one of them suffers amnesia. It's intense and romantic and I hope you enjoy! SLASH SLASH SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**I had so much fun writing my first fanfic Sibling Love:Isaac Lahey and Erica Reyes that I wanted to write some more! So here is the first chapter(more like a prologue) of my new amnesia fic =) Stay tuned and comment away!**

Chapter 1

"Get out of my way," Derek growled. He nearly flipped over an old man in a wheelchair.

"Hey watch it!" a nurse shouted.

"No, you watch it," he snapped back, continuing to run down the hall. He turned the corner and finally found the room, 311. His hand was on the door, about to walk in and brace himself for the worst when another hand on his stopped him.

"Wait, Derek," Danny cautioned. "Let me just fill you in before you go barging in on him."

"Are you joking me? Back off! I need to see him," Derek stressed.

"He's sleeping now, the nurse just gave him a lot of drugs and said he'd be out for the night, so calm down. They said he's going to be fine," Danny announced.

At that, a good amount of the anxiety Derek had been feeling was released. He relaxed his shoulders a bit and allowed Danny to continue talking while they entered the hospital room.

It was a private room, but very small. The lights were dimmed and it smelled like Windex. Derek clenched his fists when he saw his boyfriend lying in the bed, hooked up to an IV, with monitors beeping away in the background and a distinct scratch over his left eyebrow. Danny guided Derek to the chairs in the corner.

"Now, like I said, the doctors have assured us that he will be fine and healthy again soon," he paused, wanting so badly to delay the last bit of information he still needed to say. Truthfully, he was scared of how Derek would react because he knew how..violent he could be. "Unfortunately, he appears to have forgotten some things…"

Derek's pupils doubled in diameter. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Well in technical terms, they're calling it post-traumatic amnesia. He got hit in the head pretty hard with that lacrosse stick," Danny explained.

The werewolf looked away from Danny and to his lover in the hospital bed.

"You mean he doesn't remember anything?" Derek whispered, still not making eye contact.

"No, no! The degree of memory loss is usually dependent on the extent of the injury. It could have been much worse, the doctors say he's really lucky. Judging by the amount of blood and-"

Derek winced and held up his hand, instructing Danny to stop. "Enough," he ordered, "What _does _he remember?"

Danny audibly swallowed. "It seems he remembers everything up until Scott got bitten…" he mumbled. "So about 4 months worth of amnesia,"

"Fuck!" Derek yelled while standing up on his feet, running both hands through his dark hair. He was now standing at the edge of the bed, looking more lost than angry while his lover slept oblivious to Derek's presence.

"I'm really sorry," Danny said, unsure of what else he could possibly say. He squeezed Derek's shoulder, "I'll leave you guys alone for a bit," and he walked out the door.

Derek walked around to the side of the bed and sat on the very edge, not wanting to disrupt the patient.

"Oh Jackson," Derek whimpered, "what am I going to do now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jackson woke up to find someone sleeping awkwardly in one of the chairs across the room. His throat was extremely dry and he needed water badly. He tried sitting up slowly but even that was too much exertion. His head was throbbing and his body felt weak. He let his head fall back against the pillow and looked at his visitor once more.

_He looks older than me _Jackson thought, _so he can't be a classmate. Maybe a nurse just slacking off? No, that doesn't make any sense he's wearing a leather jacket and jeans. _Jackson tried to focus on the man's face but he could only see his profile. All that black facial hair combined with closed eyes didn't help his investigation, but from what he could see, he looked mildly familiar.

He was growing impatient though and couldn't wait any longer for his sleeping guest to wake up, so he buzzed a nurse. After clicking the button repeatedly, a somewhat agitated but very attractive nurse came in.

"Yes , how are you feeling?" She asked, reading over a clipboard of information on Jackson's health. She had blond, straight hair which could've used a good brush and green, tired eyes that looked like they hadn't rested in days. Despite that, Jackson already found himself feeling better at the sight of a beautiful girl.

"A little better," he said with a slight smile. "I'm really thirsty though and my head kinda hurts still."

"Yes, well that makes sense," she sounded understanding. She brought him a glass of juice and two pieces of toast. "Here's some breakfast," she carried a tray over and placed it in front of him. "Would you like me to help you sit up?"

"Please," Jackson looked for a nametag, "Jenny. Thanks,"

The sound of voices must've woken Derek up. He quickly jumped up, brushed the sleep off him and was by Jackson's side in an instant. He looked worried and intense, just staring. It scared Jackson.

"Um Jenny," Jackson poorly whispered, "do you guys have lax security by the mental ward or something? What the hell is this guy doing in my room?"

All of the color washed out of Derek's face. Jenny looked at Derek sympathetically. She read his report, she knew Jackson was suffering from amnesia and put two and two together.

"No Mr. Whittemore, you know this gentleman," she said gently, like she was singing a lullaby. "I'll go call your parents and tell them your awake," she said and turned to leave. Jackson approved of the nurse's tight pants as he watched her butt move while she walked. Derek almost threw up.

Once she left, Jackson looked back at Derek who had now pulled up a chair by Jackson's side. The blond boy scrunched his face like he had just tasted something awful. "What is she talking about? I don't know you. Do you mind leaving? My parents paid for a private room here," Jackson spat.

Derek wasn't used to feeling embarrassed but he couldn't have felt more uncomfortable if he tried. Not only this, but helpless. He had no clue what to do next, also uncharacteristic of him; he always had a plan. There he was, sitting next to the person he loved, who couldn't even remember his name. As he looked at Jackson, unsure of what to say, he thought of the first time he met Jackson.

****OK so this was another short chapter but the next few will be flashback scenes so bare with me =) We'll see how Derek and Jackson became "involved" so expect some romance 3 Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

****flashback 4 months ago, 1****st**** person Jackson. I hope you guys stick with the story and enjoy it =) leave me feedback!**

Chapter 3

History class seemed especially boring today. I looked around the room, trying to find something to amuse me for the next 40 minutes. Instead, all I found was someone to irritate me.

Scott always bothered me, just because. He was stupid, and a waste of space. But recently, things are different. His expression permanently looks like he hears something, off in the distance. He's always jumpy too, really anxious. And he has this look in his eyes like he's going crazy. But the most annoying thing is that he's suddenly a monster at lacrosse. I mean, I'm still much better than him, but Coach even put him to first line.

I've finally figured it out though. Crazy eyes, incredible strength, jittery…he's on something. Maybe some kind of steroid, who knows? But I'm sure as hell going to find out. Scott and his bitch Stilinsky have been hanging around this creepy guy, older than us, so he must be their dealer. I decide to confront this guy next time I have the chance and threaten him until I have him eating out of the palm of my hand.

It seemed like forever but eventually, school was over. I was just about to leave when I see the dealer coming toward me.

"Do you know where Scott Mccall is?" he asks me.

"Maybe. Why don't you tell me what you're selling him first," I stepped closer, showing him I wasn't afraid of his harsh jawline and bulging muscles.

"Forget it, I'll find him myself," he huffed. He was about to walk away and I still didn't know what sketchy business he has with Scott.

"I know you're giving Scott drugs, and when the school finds out, they're going to want to know where he got them from, and I'll be the first to tell them it was you," I threatened.

He turned around and slowly walked back toward me with this menacing look. I clenched my jaw and broadened my shoulders, but inside I was a little scared. This guy just looked so…powerful. I was almost jealous.

He stood in front of me for a second, and looked me over, head to toe. He scoffed and threw me up against the locker, grabbing me by the back of my neck.

"Listen, kid," he started, "you have no idea what you're talking about and it's going to stay that way. So mind your own business, understand?" his face was inches from mine. I tried listening to what he was saying but for some reason I couldn't help but notice how good he smelled.

"Understand?" he repeated, digging his nails into my neck to get my attention.

"You freak!" I shoved at him and broke away from his hold. I put my hand to my neck and felt a few dots of blood. He saw them too and flipped out. His eyes widened and his nostrils flared.

"Are you OK?" he asks, more angry than concerned, just staring at the specs of blood on my hand.

He was bugging out, so I start to balk away. I walk backwards all the way to my Porsche and as I drive home, I realized I don't even know his name.

The next day in school, I immediately confront Scott.

"I met your dealer, Scott,"

"Huh?" he asks with that confused look he always has.

"Oh give it up already. You know, that older, sketchy guy you and your sidekick Stilinsky have been hanging out with lately," I answer.

"Oh," he says, finally cutting the bullshit, "you mean Derek? He's not my dealer,"

Scott continues rambling on about how he's an old friend of theirs and that I really should mind my own business, but I tune him out. _Derek? _I wonder. _I'd think his name would be scarier, and harsher or something. Like Vladamir, or Lucifer or Miguel…Derek, well Derek was nice, I kinda liked it, it suited him._

"So please just stop Jackson," Scott finishes.

"Whatever loser," and I walk away, going to my classes, unable to get that strange Derek out of my head.

I had a doctor's appointment after school to check out my neck. It was extremely sensitive and forming a weird scar, so Coach advised I have it looked at it before playing.

"Alright then Jackson, let's have a look shall we? Lay down for me on your stomach," the doctor instructed.

I squeezed me eyes closed as I heard him fumble around with tools of some sort.

"I'm just going to examine the wound and maybe clean it up a bit, nothing too bad," he explained.

I felt a cool, metal object hit my skin before the touch turned into a burning, stabbing pain that convinced me I was dying. I opened my mouth to scream and tried to swat away the doctor's hand but nothing came out of my mouth and I couldn't lift a finger. I felt the sweat pool up along my hairline and my heart bang against my chest.

"OK, all done here," he finally said. The pain was gone, but I was still shaking.

"It seems you have Acontium poisoning. I'll write you a prescription that should take care of that in a matter of days," he reached for a pen.

"Acontium? What the hell is that?"

"Yes, Acontium poisoning, sometimes referred to as wolfsbane," he furthered.

_ Oh my god. _


	4. Chapter 4

****(still flashback) Please comment with your thoughts and opinions and pass the story around! Enjoy =)**

Chapter 4

After the incident with Jackson, Derek tried laying low and basically stayed in his house all day. He was so upset with himself for having been so careless. It didn't take long for Jackson to figure it out, about Scott and him. And the worst was Derek had no one to blame but himself. He knew it was his fault for being so thoughtless and scratching Jackson in the neck. Right now though, he was trying to get over his mistake and think about what is to come.

It's still light outside, but the sun is going down. The tired wolf lay on the couch, closes his eyes, and imagines the different possibilities.

**Scenario A:** Jackson knows about werewolves. He is calm and respectful and decides no to mettle into _that_ world. He doesn't go running to his parents or telling the cops, he just leaves them alone and doesn't give them any trouble. And most importantly, the scratch Derek gave him has no effect whatsoever.

_Yeah right, _Derek thinks to himself, scoffing aloud. _In another universe maybe._ But he'd watched Jackson before. _He thinks he's king, to everyone, but cares about no one. Everything he does is for himself. He's sadistic too. He loves seeing others suffer, in pain even._ Derek scrunches his face up just thinking of all the awful traits that make up Jackson.

**Scenario B:** Jackson knows about werewolves. He is selfish and nosy and decides to ruin their lives. He tells everyone he's ever met about the existence of werewolves and causes more chaos than imaginable. And worst of all, the scratch Derek gave him…well it does what it normally does.

Derek's eyes jumped open as he realized the unfortunate truth:scenario B was highly likely. The lone Hale couldn't let this happen, it's already gotten too far. And soon enough, he won't be…"himself" anymore. _All because of my stupid nails in his stupid neck and his stupid blood. _

Dereks walks into the bare kitchen, and grabs a water bottle. He takes a swig, gulping down all it's contents in one chug.

"That's it," he says out loud, but to no one at all. _I'm going to kill him. I have to kill him. I'm going to kill Jackson. Before it's too late. Before this gets even more out of control. And most importantly, before I fall in love with him._

…

Jackson went straight from the doctor's office to Scott's house. Now that he knew what Scott was, he could use it as blackmail to get just about anything he wanted. But Jackson had just about everything a teenager could practically want, except one thing.

Scott opened the door with his furrowed brow giving away his confusion.

"Can I come?" Jackson asks all smug, knowing Scott's secret. He steps inside before waiting for an answer.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asks, truly dumbfounded.

"Well Scott, I finally figured it out. I told you I would, didn't I? Does she know? Allison? About your big, hairy, moon-howling, secret?

Scott blinked, and all the color from his face washed away.

"That's right McCall. I know. Everything. Thanks to your creeper wolf pal. You know you should tell him to be more careful where he keeps his paws," Jackson continues, still smirking while he subconsciously touched the back of his neck.

"What do you mean?" Scott whispers.

"I ran into your buddy Derek the other day at school. He seemed to have clawed at my neck at one point, gave me a little scratch. So, I went to the-"

"Wait. He scratched you? Were you bleeding?!" Scott interrupts, panic now creeping into his voice.

Now it was Jackson's turn to be confused. "What are you concerned for my health or something? There was like a spec of blood."

"Oh my god," Scott collapses onto his living room couch, burying his face in his hands.

"What? What is it?" Jackson asks, irritated and feeling like he lost his pull.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe Derek. How could this happen?" Scott is still mumbling to himself.

Jackson pulls Scott up by his shirt and yells in his face. "McCall! What are you talking about?!"

"Well I hope you're happy Jackson! You wanted to be a part of this life well guess what, you got it. You see, when a werewolf draws blood from someone with their mouth, they've given them the bite, as in they've turned them into a werewolf as well," Scott begins to explain.

"OK…yeah..?" Jackson asks still agitated.

"But when a werewolf draws blood by scratching, they become…attached to that person…"Scott's voice trails off, his expression disturbed.

"Attached? What the fuck are you saying? Derek is going to follow me around like a puppy or something?"

"Well, he might…I'm not really sure. I'm still learning these things myself too. All I know, is that he's going to develop… feelings for you" Scott's voice is now barely audible.

"What?! Speak up McCall!" Jackson yells, his hands curling into fists.

"Derek is going to fall in love with you!" He shouts.

Jackson stands completely still. His face emotionless and his stance is guarded. Scott sits down again and lets out a sigh.

"I mean maybe not in love but he'll definitely be…attracted to you. God, I can't believe he would do that! He's so careless sometimes!"

Jackson is still standing in the same position for about a minute, until a tight grin lightens his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Scott asks.

"Oh nothing, I just think I can work this to my advantage," Jackson answers, looking out the window.

"How can you possibly see this as a good thing? I mean unless of course you have the hots for Derek too…"

"Shut up you dumbass. Don't you realize why I came over here in the first place?" Jackson asks, now looking at Scott.

"To torture me and blackmail me?" Scott suggests.

"Obviously. But more than that," he starts walking to the door, and turns back to look at Scott, "I want the bite. And now I know exactly who to ask for it."


	5. Chapter 5

****Hope I'm not writing for no one! Comments encouraged =) Enjoy!**

**(still flashback)**

Jackson's parents are off to another charity event.

"Don't wait up son, you know how these things go," his father says, awkwardly giving him a hug.

Jackson pulls away. "Yeah Dad, I got it. See you tomorrow," he replies.

Once again, Jackson has the mansion to himself. He goes up to his room, sits at his desk and opens up his laptop. Curious to learn more about this supernatural world, he enters "werewolves" into Google, but comes short of any decent answers. He closes his Mac and moves to his king size bed.

_How am I even going to find Derek _he wonders. _I rather not have to go all the way out to his creepy burned down wreck of a house. _

Just like that, Jackson's wish came true and Derek silently entered his room.

"How did you get in here?" Jackson asked. Really he was thinking _this is going to be so easy, like taking candy from a baby. _

Derek ignored his question and wondered why Jackson wasn't more alarmed by his intrusion, and even more so, why he had a grin on his face.

"What's with the creepy smile?" he grunted, scanning the room. He needed to plot out his course of action and make sure Jackson's death would look like an accident.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just happy you're here," he tested, trying his best to sound seductive.

Jackson continued his game. "Derek, you don't have to hide anything. I know. About everything. I know you're a werewolf, and I know what drawing my blood has done to you," he flashes Derek his best innocent smile.

Derek was worried by the extant of Jackson's knowledge and what he might do with it. This only reassured Derek that he definitely needed to kill the arrogant teenager.

Jackson stands up to stand face to face with Derek. He reaches for his hand and says "I think we should really talk about all this, can I offer you a drink?"

_Jesus Christ is he flirting with me?! _Derek pulled his hand away in disgust and at about the same time Jackson realized it, so did Derek. _It's not working! _Derek took a good look at Jackson. He could acknowledge that fact that he was a good looking kid, but he wasn't attracted to him. Derek inhaled deeply, sniffing up every bit of Jackson's scent. _Smells nice, but it's not driving me crazy like it probably would if I was truly into him_.

Now it was Derek's turn to smile, revealing all his pearly white sharp teeth. Jackson's confidence began to melt.

"Hm, I don't know if I want to talk as much as I want kill you," Derek flatly stated.

Jackson took two steps back. "Wait, what?"

"You're too much of a liability. I can't have some foolish, egotistical, jerk running around meddling into mine and Scott's life. We have enough problems to deal with," Derek took a step closer.

Jackson was still nervous but also upset. "I don't understand," he started, "aren't you supposed to like fall in love with me?" he asked, a small hint of desperation in his voice.

Derek secretly wondered the same thing, and why he seemed resistant to Jackson's blood, but paid no attention. He was just happy that it wasn't working.

"Hah! You seem a little disappointed there Jackson. Sorry kid, but you're not my type," Derek teased, closing the gap between them.

Now, Jackson was fuming. Any fear that had previously controlled him was now replaced with anger. Angry at his parents for leaving him home alone again, allowing for this whole confrontation to take place. Angry at Scott, for giving him inaccurate information about Derek. But mostly, angry at Derek for insulting his charm and charisma.

"I'm everyone's type," he growled and shoved Derek, pinning him against the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

****OK so a lot of you guys are saying the chapters are too short which I agree, I think I was just trying to leave you with suspense…anywho I hope this chapter is an improvement =) **

Derek was surprised by Jackson's sudden assertion of power but he wasn't amused. He easily pushed Jackson back against the opposite wall, so that Derek was now in control.

"I'm not impressed," he breathed into Jackson's ears, sending chills down his back.

The dirty blond teenager struggled under the werewolf grip that was pinning his chest. Jackson managed to grab Derek's arm, releasing his hold on him so that he was no longer restrained against the wall. Despite his freedom, Jackson remained in place, clutching Derek's arm, inches from the enraged werewolf.

"Really? This doesn't impress you?" Jackson guided Derek's hand under his shirt and firmly pressed it against his perfectly carved six pack. "Tell me this doesn't get that animal blood of yours pumping," he taunted.

Derek looked from his hand to the teenager eyes staring at him._ What is he doing? _Derek thought, _What's he trying to prove?_

"It doesn't" Derek snapped pulling his hand out from under Jackson's shirt. He briefly lifted up his shirt to reveal his own beautiful washboard abs. "You're not special, get over yourself,"

Jackson was pissed. He was upset at Derek's inability to acknowledge his strength and the confidence it took to stand up to Derek. But even more so, he was annoyed at his involuntary arousal at the quick glance of Derek's beautiful body. Jackson was confused; he'd never been attracted to a guy before. Well, once Danny dropped his towel coming out of the shower and Jackson's heart nearly collapsed, but he never thought anything of it.

On the other hand, Derek was more experienced. He was open with his sexuality; he always said "I might have a lot of hate, but I also have a lot of love…for everyone." So Derek could understand why he was suddenly roused by Jackson's aggression, but he couldn't grasp what/why Jackson was so persistent.

Jackson was trying his best not to strangle Derek, but also not to grab his scruffy face and kiss him. He started to walk away, mumbling something about dumb dogs, when he realized they were in _his _room. He stopped walking, turned around, about to demand Derek out of his room, but Derek was right there behind him.

"Woah, kinda snuck up on me there," Jackson said, wary of how Derek was eyeing him. "Look, you're not actually going to kill me," it sounded more like a question than a statement. All of his confidence vanished.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," Derek was toying with him, circling Jackson, just to scare him.

"I, um, I, " Jackson stuttered.

Jackson was desperate and didn't know what to do. He started to sweat and his legs turned to rubber. He thought he was going to collapse and reached out to grab Derek. Jackson's hands were on Derek's waist and Derek impulsively caught him, holding him up by his shoulders.

Normally, this clear display of weakness and fear would disgust Derek, but for some reason he found it even more appealing than Jackson's bravery; he was even more turned on than before.

Jackson looked up at Derek's face, he couldn't have pictured a more menacing smile. He wasn't sure how and was completely clueless as to why, but suddenly Jackson was on Derek's lips. His lips were slamming into Derek's and his eyes were squeezed tight, like he was afraid to look.

Derek instinctively parted his lips, letting Jackson's tongue fiercely take over. _He tastes so good _Derek thought.

Jackson couldn't even think. He yanked Derek's shirt, trying so hard to take it off so he could feel his firm chest when suddenly, he was being heaved against the wall, Derek's soft mouth gone. Jackson yelped.

"What are you doing?" Derek growled making Jackson feel so inferior he actually recoiled.

"Uhh-well," he stuttered again. He wasn't sure what he was doing at all.

"_I _undress _you,_" Derek explained, flashing a small, closed-lip, grin.

Jackson flinched as Derek ripped off his clothing within seconds. He wasn't used to being so…submissive and having someone else be in control, especially a male someone else. Yet, there he was, shaking in his boxer briefs, a noticeable erection on display and Derek staring at him like he was his favorite dessert. He sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him, calling Jackson over like his pet. He obeyed, and timidly sat down beside his superior.

Derek barely allowed Jackson to take a breath before sucking the air out of him with his mouth. He pushed him back, so that he was laying on the bed, Derek on top, feeling Jackson wriggle beneath him.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," Derek gasped between kissing.

Jackson was scared for a number of reasons. He was scared of Derek's intensity, he was scared of his own excitement and he was scared for his…performance; he had never been with another guy before. Derek leaned his hips into Jackson, causing the latter to moan which only made Derek hotter.

Derek had now ripped off Jackson's last piece of clothing in order to get a better handle on his full, large, hard-on. Derek slipped his hand around it with a tight grip and a slow tug.

"Oh my god," Jackson cried. He thought he was going to come right there.

"That's right," Derek purred. He positioned himself so that his face was now right in front of the boy's massive cock and suggestively licked the head.

"Ahuhohhhh," Jackson groaned, arching his back and lifting his pelvis up, closer to Derek's tongue. Derek was smiling the whole way through as he repeatedly bobbed his head, lapping and sucking away on Jackson.

Just as he felt Jackson tense up and begin to shake, Derek pulled off. Jackson nearly screamed and his hand instinctively reached for his cock to replace the missing sensation that had just been there.

Derek watched the horny teenager jerk away with such need, he couldn't restrain himself anymore.

"Turn over," Derek commanded, already flipping Jackson onto his knees.

"Get up though, on all fours," Derek added. Jackson obliged.

"Relax," Derek cooed into Jackson's ear. He reached two of his fingers into Jackson's mouth, "suck," he ordered. He submitted of course, running his tongue all over Derek's index and middle fingers. Jackson was almost about to bite down but Derek removed his fingers and gently traced Jackson's hole.

"Mmmmm aghhh," was Jackson's response.

Derek gradually pushed his fingers through Jackson's entrance, spreading him open.

"Ahhh oh my god, ughh I can't oh," he cried, literally feeling his eyes moisten.

Derek bit down on his lip, holding back from biting Jackson. Once Derek felt Jackson loosen up, he pulled out his fingers. Unexpectedly to Jackson, he felt Derek's enormous erection rub against his hole. _When did he even take his pants off? _Jackson wondered, everything was happening so fast.

Without warning, Derek aggressively slammed into Jackson, letting out a low growl as he entered. The recipient clutched onto the sheets, raising his head back into the air, closing his eyes tight. He was in pain but it soon turned into pleasure, or a mix of both.

Derek had one of his hands gripping Jackson's side and reached his other hand around to grab his shaft. He pumped Jackson in rhythm with his thrusts, creating a delicious movement for both of them. Jackson's cries were increasing in volume and quantity, the two sensations bringing him to his release soon.

Derek was also reaching his climax and the two came in unison; Derek grunting like the powerful werewolf he was and Jackson (for once) whimpering in surrender.

Derek slowly pulled out of Jackson, making him wince once more, and quickly put his clothes back on. Jackson collapsed, rolling over onto his back, exhausted but unsure of what to do next. He looked for his clothes but just decided to get under the covers instead and sat up against the headboard.

Derek snorted at Jackson's awkward movements. He sat down next to him and smiled.

"Sooo now what?" Jackson offered, feeling a bit self-conscious.

Derek tilted his head and furrowed his brow like he was deep in thought. "You kind of remind me of myself when I was your age," Derek responded, completely ignoring Jackson's question.

"'Cool,"

"I was an asshole,"

"You still are," Jackson retorted.

"I guess so," Derek agreed.

"Two assholes, sounds like a match made in heaven," Jackson said, he didn't mean to say that out loud.

Derek's face fell serious as he examined Jackson's expression.

Jackson was nervous; he didn't know what all of this meant but he was oddly happy. He was terrified of Derek (not that he would ever admit it) but he also didn't want him to leave.

Derek stood up and looked around the room.

"So you're not going to kill me?" Jackson asked, half kidding half serious.

Derek gave a soft smile.

"No Jackson," he leaned over and kissed Jackson, "at least not tonight,"

****back to present**

Jackson was still staring at Derek, waiting for a response as to who he was and what he was doing in his room.

"I'm sorry," Derek finally muttered.

"Alright, well what are you still doing here?"

Derek wasn't sure either. It was torture, sitting there next to him, unable to remember any of the time they spent together. All Derek wanted to do was hold his hand.

"The thing is Jackson, we do know each other," Derek wasn't even sure where to begin. Should he tell him they were…romantically involved? Should he introduce him to his supernatural world again? There were so many questions and Derek didn't have one answer.

"What? What are you saying?" Jackson's voice was shaky.

"Didn't the doctors talk to you about this?" Derek was concerned.

"Well, yeah but I-I," he stuttered, "I just can't believe I really don't remember," he trailed off, now sounding more sad than angry.

"Neither can I," Derek murmured. He started making his way out the door.

"Wait," Jackson called, "aren't you going to tell me who you are?"

Derek turned back to look at his lover, his world, one more time.

"No Jackson," he whispered, "at least not tonight."

****Hope this was better! Also shout out to Heart's Fate for suggesting I come back from the flashbacks a bit! =) Please please comment!**


End file.
